The Thunder Rolls: A Henry Danger Fanfiction
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: As Cheyenne and Ray are sleeping, a big thunderstorm rolls into Swellview and just as soon as the power goes out, Ray is gone. Can Cheyenne find him before she goes into panic mode? Well, let's find out. Shall we?


**The Thunder Rolls: A Henry Danger Fanfiction**

Summary: As Cheyenne and Ray are sleeping, a big thunderstorm rolls into Swellview and just as soon as the power goes out, Ray is gone. Can Cheyenne find him before she goes into panic mode? Well, let's find out. Shall we?

Rated T for Teen because of language content in chapter two and fighting in Chapter three.

Chapter One: A Summer Storm

Ever since school has ended for the year, Henry, Charlotte, and I have been having a really good time because Jasper was on vacation with his parents and we were tired of him aggrivating us.

"So, Cheyenne, what do you want to do today?" Henry asks me as we were walking to Junk N' Stuff.

"I don't know, Henry, I don't know!" I said in a panicing tone.

Henry then looked at me and saw worry bubbling up in my eyes.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Henry asked as I dropped down to the sidewalk.

"I'm...not...okay,...Henry." I told Henry as I was crying.

Charlotte and Henry then helped me up off of the sidewalk and we then continued walking on to Junk N' Stuff.

When we got to Junk N' Stuff, we went in and saw Ray. Ray was waiting nervously by the elevator. We then ran to him.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Henry asked as I went to hug Ray.

Ray then held on to me and looked at Henry with worried eyes.

"You guys should come down to the Man Cave." Ray said as he carried me to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and we went in.

"Why, Ray?" Henry asked Ray.

The elevator doors then closed and Ray then pressed the down button and before we knew it, we were screaming all the way down. After the ride down to the Man Cave, the elevator doors opened and Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and I walked into the Man Cave.

When we got in the Man Cave, Schwoz was over at the computer, watching the Live Doppler Radar.

"Guys, look at this." Schwoz said as we came in.

"What is it, Schwoz?" Henry asked Schwoz.

All of us then ran over to where Schwoz was. We then looked at the radar and saw something big heading our way from the Pacific Ocean.

"That, Henry, is a big huge thunderstorm heading here to Swellview." Schwoz told Henry.

When I heard the word "thunderstorm", I then began to whimper very loudly and Schwoz, Henry, Charlotte, and Ray were looking in my direction.

"Ray, what's wrong with her?" Henry asked Ray as he was hugging me, trying to calm me down.

"You see, when Cheyenne was just a little girl, her mother letted her go outside and play. Well, as Cheyenne was playing outside, I saw this big huge thunder cloud heading over our house. I told Cheyenne we had to go inside and as we were running, Cheyenne fell and when the thunderstorm started, this lightning bolt came down and struck Cheyenne on her left side." Ray told Henry as he placed his arms around me.

"So, when is this...you know what going to strike?" Henry asked Schwoz as he looked back at me.

"It's going to strike tonight while everyone here in Swellview is in bed and asleep." Schwoz told us.

Then, Ray letted me down and Henry, Charlotte, and I began to play the game of hide n' seek.

At about six o' clock, Henry and Charlotte went home which left me, Schwoz, and Ray in the Man Cave.

As we were eating dinner, Anna came in, dripping wet.

"Hi, Anna." I said, excited that Anna was here to see me.

"Hey, sweetie." Anna said, hugging me.

Ray then ignored Anna as she was loving on me. Anna then pulled away from me and looked at Ray.

"Hey, Captain Man, did you and Cheyenne have a good time today?" Anna asked Ray as she sat across from him.

"Yeah, Anna, we did have a good time. So, are you going to be staying the night here?" Ray asked Anna as she finished eating dinner.

"Nope. I'm just here to see Cheyenne. I always stay the night with my mother at her house." Anna said as she got up and went over to the tubes.

"Oh. So, are you going now?" Ray asked Anna as she tapped her side.

"Yep. I don't want to be out there when that big storm hits. I have to leave. Cheyenne, I'll be coming to see you tomorrow." Anna told Ray as she smiled and waved at me.

"Okay, Anna, see you tomorrow." I told Anna as I waved back at her.

"See you tomorrow, you dirty hoe." Anna said, addressing this to Ray.

"Bye, you little good for nothing stripper." Ray said, addressing this to Anna.

Anna then said "Up the tube." and she then disappeared up the tube.

After Anna left, Ray decided to watch the news while I was on the floor, playing with my Barbie dolls.

At about six-thirty, I decided to go ahead and take my sleep medicine with a glass of soda. After I took my medicine, I then went back to playing with my Barbie dolls. As I was playing with my Barbie dolls, I heard something on the news about a severe thunderstorm warning for Swellview that will last until 12 a.m. tonight.

When I heard the word "thunderstorm" again, I then dropped my Barbie dolls and I got up and onto my feet. Once I did that, I then started screaming and running around the room. (That panic attack lasted for two hours)

At about eight-fifty, Ray was on the couch, watching Big Brother while I was getting me a shower. At about nine o' clock, I got out of the shower, got dressed into my pajamas and came back to the Man Cave living room. When I came back, I sat on the couch beside Ray and watched Big Brother. Well, as Ray and I were watching Big Brother, I heard a big rumble of thunder. That's when I curled up next to Ray and started squeezing his arm. Ray then looked over at me.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Ray asks as he looks at me, concerningly.

All of a sudden, we hear lightning outside and that's when Ray and I get close to each other and we started hugging. After we hugged each other, Ray then got up and went up to his old room to get ready for bed.

After he got ready for bed, he then came back into the Man Cave and I then turned around and saw what Ray was wearing. Ray was wearing a gray tank top, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. I then got up my Barbie dolls and placed them in my old shoe box. After I did that, I then went over to the television and I turned it off. After I did all of that, I then looked at Ray.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you ready to go to bed?" Ray asked me as he extended his hand out so that I could reach it.

I then looked at our hands, touching each other and I then looked back up at Ray.

"Yes, daddy, I'm ready to go to bed." I told Ray.

Then, we walked hand in hand into the elevator. Once we got into the elevator, Ray then pressed the up button and the elevator doors closed. All of a sudden, we went up super fast and before we knew it, we were at our rooms. I then climbed the stairs to my room and Ray climbed the stairs to his room.

"Night, Daddy!" I screamed to Ray.

"Night, baby, I love you!" Ray screamed back to me.

"Love you too, daddy." I told Ray as I was going into my room.

After I went into my bedroom, I turned the light on, climbed into my bed, tucked myself in, left the light on, and went to sleep.

Then, at 9:30, the whole apartment got quiet. Too quiet.

 **( What will happen next? Will the storm become really severe and will the power go out? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: The Power Goes Out. Now What?

While we were sleeping, the big thunderstorm came into Swellview and started wrecking havoc across town. First, the wind started blowing really hard and then, came the thunder and the lightning. After the thunder, the lightning came and it was really loud. That's what woke me up.

"RAY!" I started screaming Ray's name as I woke up from my sleep.

Then, there was no answer from Ray.

Meanwhile, in Downtown Swellview, the storm was getting worser. The rain hasn't came down yet and the thunder and lightning were getting really intense. Then, just as I was about to go back to sleep, the power went out. I then woke up and I was now staring into darkness.

I sat up in bed in pitch darkness and I then began to feel around in the dark for my back-up flashlight. After I found the flashlight, I then turned it on and got out of bed. After I got out of bed, I then walked to the door and opened it. After I was out of my bedroom, I then walked quietly down the stairs. After I walked down the stairs that led to my room, I then walked across and climbed the stairs that led up to Ray's room.

After I walked up the stairs that led to Ray's room, I then knocked on Ray's door but it then swung open. I then went into Ray's room. When I got into Ray's room, I found his shoes gone, I found Ray's bed a mess, and I also found that Ray's bubblegumball tube was gone.

 _He must've left as I was sleeping. No wonder I didn't hear him say anything._ I told myself as I was exploring Ray's room.

After I explored Ray's room, I then went back down the stairs and I knew that there was one more thing that I had to do. I had to call the power company and I had to wait for Ray. Well, when I got to the elevator, I pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. _Well, at least one more thing is still working._ I said to myself. Then, the elevator doors closed. I then pressed the up button and the elevator started going really fast. Well, before I knew it, I was now in the store.

After I got out of the elevator, I then went over to the door and I sat on the couch. I then looked outside and the storm began to calm down. As I was about to go back to sleep, my phone began to ring. I then looked down and saw that Ray was calling me. So, I decided to answer it.

"Hey, Kiddo, did the power come back on over there at Junk N' Stuff yet?" Ray asked me.

"Nope. Not yet. Daddy, where are you at?" Ray told me.

I then got really mad.

"Why are you over at my mother's house when you're supposed to be here with me?" I asked Ray, trying not to yell.

"Well, Cheyenne, sweetheart, the reason why I'm over here at your mother's house is because she was having a party and she invited me over." Ray told me.

Then, just as I was about to say something, the power came on.

"Well, daddy, the power's back on here at Junk N' Stuff. So, did the power come back on over at where you're at?" I asked Ray.

Then, at my mother's house, just as Ray was about to say something, the power came back on.

"Yep, baby, the power just now came back on. I'll be on my way back to Junk N' Stuff in a few minutes. Okay, sweetheart?" Ray told me, reassuringly.

"Okay, daddy." I told Ray as I began to yawn.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Ray asked me as I yawned again.

"Yes, daddy, I am tired." I told Ray as I yawned again.

"Listen, sweetheart, you go ahead and get back to sleep. I'll be over there in a few minutes to take you back up to your room and tuck you in. I love you, Cheyenne." Ray told me before he hung up.

"I love you too, daddy." I told Ray.

Then, we both hung up.

After I hung up, I then laid down on the couch, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

About 3 hours later...

Ray came in, drunk as hell and he didn't even feel like picking me up off of the couch. He then got into the elevator and went down to his bedroom. Then, the apartment got quiet again.

 **(Well, now you know that Ray totally forgot about his daughter when he knew that he promised her that he would tuck her into her bed. But, he then got drunk and high at my mother's party and he came home back to Junk N' Stuff at 3:00 in the morning. But, will things ever be the same? Will Cheyenne be mad enough to fight her father to make him sober again? Well, those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: The Fight

When I woke up the next morning, I was back in my bedroom. I didn't know how I got here but I knew that Ray was probably a part of it.

After I got woke up good, I then got out of bed and I went out of my bedroom door and went down the stairs to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and I got in. Once the elevator doors closed, I then pressed the down button and within minutes, the elevator started moving super super fast down and before I knew it, I was all the way down at the bottom of the elevator. Then, the elevator doors opened and I then walked into the Man Cave.

When I walked into the Man Cave, I saw Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz. They were standing right over at Ray's desk. Ray wasn't in the Man Cave but I knew that he would be in here soon.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz.

Schwoz then came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ray is really mad right now, Cheyenne." Schwoz told me.

I then looked around the room and then, looked back at Schwoz.

Schwoz then looked at Henry and Charlotte and then, looked back at me.

"I don't think so, Cheyenne, why?" Schwoz asked me.

"Just wondering, uncle Schwoz. Just wondering." I told Schwoz.

Then, we all sat down on the couch and ate breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Ray comes out of the sprocket wearing his gray tank top, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. I then got done eating and I got up off of the couch. As I was walking over to the sink, Ray came up behind me and he pushed me. When Ray pushed me, I fell and the plate went flying. Henry saw the plate and he caught it and placed it in the sink. After Ray pushed me, he then went over to his desk and sat down. Just as soon as Ray sat down, I then got up without no help and I stomped over to Ray's desk.

After I stomped over to Ray's desk, I then got my right hand ready. After I did that, I then slapped Ray across the face. Once I did that, Ray then turned around and looked at me.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Ray asked, trying not to get angry.

My rage then began to build and once it got to its boiling point, I then got really mad.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You showed up at three in the damn morning. Heck, you even didn't tuck me into bed like you promised me that you would." I told Ray.

When I told Ray that, he then got really mad. After he got really mad, he then got his bubble gum ball tube out of his blue jean pocket and started getting a blue bubble gum ball out.

"What are you going to do now, Ray? Are you going to transform into Captain Man so that you can fight me?" I asked Ray.

Ray looked at me angrily and said nothing.

After Ray looked at me angrily, he then chewed the blue bubble gum ball and after he chewed the blue gum ball, he then started blowing the bubble. Once he blew the bubble, the bubble popped and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into his Captain Man costume. After Ray was in his Captain Man costume, he started coming towards me.

As Captain Man was coming towards me, I was getting into my fighting pose position. Legs spreaded, fists drawn back. Once Captain Man got closer to me, he tried grabbing a hold of me and when I saw Captain Man's left hand drawn back to whoop me, I then kicked him. Right in his private area.

After that, I then backed off and Captain Man held it for about five minutes. After he held it, he then looked back at me.

"THAT...WAS NOT OKAY!" Captain Man yelled to me.

Once Captain Man yelled that, I then started charging at him.

As Captain Man and I were fighting each other, Henry and Charlotte went over to the computer and watched us fight.

"What's wrong with both of them, Henry?" Charlotte asked Henry as they were watching the both of us fighting.

After Henry looked at the both of us, he then looked back at Charlotte.

"I don't know but they need to hurry up and end it." Henry told Charlotte as he looked and saw me getting bruised and abused by Captain Man.

"Why, Henry?" Charlotte asked Henry as she was trying to watch.

"Because Captain Man is now hurting Cheyenne like a big sack of fudge." Henry said as Captain Man threw me and I landed on the floor, hard.

"How are we going to stop them both?" Charlotte asked Henry.

Henry then went over to Ray's desk and found The Bridge of Light by Pink CD and he came back to Charlotte.

"Using this cd, we will play Cheyenne's calm down song which is The Bridge of Light by Pink and when we play that song really loud, they'll quit fighting and then, they can both apologize to each other." Henry told Charlotte the plan.

Then, they went over to Ray's desk.

As they were over at Ray's desk, Captain Man and I were to the point that we were about to kill each other. Well, as I was about to jump onto Captain Man's back when The Bridge of Light song began to play. We then stopped and listened. As we were listening to the song, our attack mode deactivated and our eyes returned to their normal color.

"Hey, um, dad?" I called my dad's name.

Captain Man then turned around and looked at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"I'm sorry about the fight. I hope you can forgive me." I told Captain Man.

Then, I gave Captain Man a great big hug. After we hugged each other, Captain Man then popped a red bubble gum ball into his mouth, chewed it, blew the bubble, and when the bubble popped, the gum did its magic changing Captain Man back into Ray again. After Ray was back to his normal self, he then gave me a great big hug, too.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I forgive you." Ray told me as we were hugging each other again.

After we hugged each other for the second time, we then turned that CD off and we then danced together to some country music.

 **(Well, aren't you glad that Ray and Cheyenne made up again? Well, I am and now, stay tuned for a crossover between Henry Danger and Happy Feet Two. So stay tuned and keep on reading more of my fanfiction and keep on commenting. Every comment counts!**

 **GirlDanger15 out! Peace!)**


End file.
